Monster X
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Monster X.png |image =Monster X.jpg |caption =Monster X as he appears in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species = Ghidorah |nicknames =Monster X II, Kaiser Ghidorah (Keizer Ghidorah) |height = |length = |weight =60,000 tons 100,000 tons |forms =Monster X Keizer Ghidorah |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Gigan, Hedorah, SpaceGodzilla |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Battra, Kiryu, Kumonga, Titanosaurus |created =Shogo Tomiyama, Ryuhei Kitamura, Katsuya Terada |portrayed = }} Puppet |firstappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiEkkusu, ShodaiKaizaa |roar = }} }} Monster X (モンスターエックス , Monsatā Ekkusu), also known as Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ , Kaizā Gidora), is a skeletal Ghidorah created by Toho that first appeared in the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. Name It is possible that Monster X's name is a reference to "Monster Zero," an for King Ghidorah. The "X" in his name could come from the Xiliens' Japanese name, the "X Aliens." Keizer Ghidorah's name comes from the German word "kaiser," meaning emperor, and "Ghidorah," coming from the immediate name of King Ghidorah's species. Origins Monster X was summoned by the Xiliens from the Gorath asteroid, which has unknown origins. Keizer Ghidorah is a form of Monster X. History Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars Monster X arrived on earth through the Gorath asteroid,and he attacked Godzilla in Tokyo. He fought Godzilla using both melee attacks and his gravity beams. He managed to harm Godzilla, until he gained the upper-hand and retaliated. Gigan tried to help with the fight, but Mothra distracted him. Later on in the battle, Mothra and Gigan were both destroyed, leaving only Monster X and Godzilla. Monster X was nearly defeated by Godzilla, but he transformed into Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah '']]'Keizer Ghidorah''' (カイザーギドラ , Kaizaa Gidora) is the final form of Monster X, and he debuted in Godzilla: Final Wars. Keizer Ghidorah attacked Godzilla with his gravity beams, and threw him into the air, pummeling him. He picked up Godzilla and began to suck out his energy, but Godzilla was rescued by the Gotengo. He destroyed two of his heads, and then shot him up to space using his nuclear beam, where he exploded in the atmosphere. Abilities Monster X's attacks include gravity beams from his three heads' eyes, melee attacks, a lot of agility, and transforming into the more powerful Keizer Ghidorah. He is also shown briefly to levitate for a short period of time. Even before transforming, he's still extremely powerful. He's a physical match for Godzilla and his gravity eye beams posses roughly the same strength as Godzilla's atomic breath. He's also the only monster Godzilla fought in Godzilla: Final Wars that survived getting blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath at point-blank in the face, actually appearing to shrug the attack off, as well as being the only one able to bring Godzilla to his knees and make him scream out in pain, with just one attack. Like King Ghidorah, Keizer Ghidorah is able to fire Gravity beams from his mouths. These beams are stronger than Godzilla's thermonuclear breath. Keizer Ghidorah can also guide their paths and pick up and throw objects with them. Keizer Ghidorah can drain energy through his bite. In the comics, Keizer Ghidorah apparently has the ability to fly. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Scrapped) Comics Monster X appears in the IDW comic Godzilla: Ongoing alongside SpaceGodzilla, Gigan and Hedorah. He first appears in issue 8 where he attacks New York before fighting Mothra. After his fight, he manages to dispatch her before Boxer, Harrison and Asuka Hikari arrive in Kiryu along with Kumonga. After dispatching Kumonga, Monster X engages in a brief fight with Kiryu before SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla show up. In the battle that follows, Monster X transforms into Keizer Ghidorah where he starts to gain the upper hand over the King of the Monsters. IDW-Godzilla-12-Preview-03.jpg|Monster X as he appears in the IDW Godzilla comics Gallery Roar Monster X Roars|Monster X's roars Keizer Ghidorah Roars|Keizer Ghidorah's roars Trivia *The name "Monster X" is also used to refer to Guilala and Jiger. *Monster X was considered for Godzilla: Unleashed, but according to Simon Strange, he was "not interesting enough," and his transformation into Keizer Ghidorah would have been too complex. *Keizer Ghidorah is the second tallest main series Godzilla monster, behind the Heisei King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah. Poll Do you like Monster X? Yes! No. Kind of. Do you like Keizer Ghidorah? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Ghidorah Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Millennium Kaiju